Conventional self-defense devices use a single system or combination of systems to deter potential assailants. The systems utilizing a combination of systems have different mechanisms for activating each system. Valuable time may be wasted in preparing to use one of the systems on a device. For example, a user may have to push multiple buttons on different ends a device to enable both systems at once. The elimination of this wasted time may mean the difference between safely avoiding a dangerous situation. Therefore, a device that incorporates time-saving features is needed to provide a safer self-defense device.